


The Thrall

by Lokislonelylady



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nicknames, Oral Sex, Rimming, Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Being Tony, Tony Has Issues, Tony Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:32:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokislonelylady/pseuds/Lokislonelylady
Summary: An alternate version of The Avengers where instead of throwing Tony Stark out his window Loki tosses him back the other direction across the penthouse and decides the genius, inventor and billionaire will be more valuable as a high-profile prisoner of war even if he can't be controlled by the scepter. The Mark VII suit of Iron Man Armor didn't get ready and come to Tony's rescue in time either to prevent Loki from taking Tony Stark prisoner and exchanging his Suit controlling colantotte bracelets for manacles and chains as Loki took control of Jarvis. One changed action-will this change the entire war?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the characters or story line of The Avengers which I have of course twisted beyond all recognition, they are owned by Marvel and Disney and others and that is why I am not rich. These characters were most likely never intended to be used for writing gay explicit sci-fi romance stories but hey, that's what brings some of us joy. I have tagged slightly dubious consent due to the nature of a captor/ prisoner nature of the relationship going on in the story but really, it's pretty willing and complicit for both parties.

A lot of things about the invasion so far had nagged at Tony Stark’s intellect and he knew that if he could just have the time to sit and think about them he could probably figure quite a bit out. Of course, there was no such thing as a “leisurely invasion” and it was just one god-damn thing after another. It all started the night Tony Stark, genius, playboy, billionaire, and philanthropist, ™ had put the finishing touches on some underwater power cables, zoomed up out of the water and back to Manhattan, landed on the flight deck of Stark Tower. He nailed the landing on the flight pad and his robotics grabbed onto the boots of his Iron Man suit and locked them down in place and from there the rest of Jarvis’s machinery smoothly pulled the jointed, perfectly fitted pieces of the Mark VI armor off of him. Pepper Potts, his personal assistant was waiting inside with a glass of champagne for each of them to celebrate his new tower’s “Stark” letters on the side finally being lit up as big as life. They were going to have a drink and order some food.

He and Pepper were complicated. They had an open relationship. They broke up and got back together so frequently that he had trouble remembering what their status at any given moment was. They did better as friends and Boss and employee and he was glad she didn’t hold it against him too much if he forgot when it was okay to touch and not touch because depending on his drinking and hangover status and whether he’d slept or not in days he’d forget if they were dating or had broken up again. And she knew him well enough to know that a very open relationship was the best she could hope for, especially if he forgot if they were together, he’d inevitably bring some pretty young girl or boy home, leaving Pepper the assistant and Jarvis the helpful AI to work together to clean up in the morning by telling whoever he’d brought home to collect their clothes because a cab was waiting downstairs to take them home or wherever they needed to go because they needed to GO.

But that night the planned celebration was interrupted just as Tony took one swallow of champagne by his cell phone ringing. He pulled it out and could see it was Agent Phil Coulson with Shield. 

“Mr. Stark, we need to talk.” And then Agent Coulson rudely just walked into the penthouse and broke up their evening plans by handing him a file that let him know something bad enough had turned up that The Avengers Initiative Candidates were being activated to deal with the threat, that he was being brought in even though he was considered too volatile and dangerous to even be an Avenger when the Initiative was first planned but obviously when shit gets real, things change and guess they want Iron Man after all, huh. So, Pepper left and he spent the night studying the file Coulson left so that by the next day he’d be ready to get to work. Here’s what he learned from the file basically: there were aliens. This was confirmed about one year previously when the Norse God of Thunder Thor (No, even a champion bullshitter like Tony Stark couldn’t make this up) turned up in New Mexico and over the next three days he was involved in the destruction of a small town there. (Of course the existence of aliens was kept from the public by Shield). Apparently Shield also had a secret underground installation where they were studying a glowing blue cube called The Tesseract which, coincidentally Tony Stark’s father Howard had pulled out of the North Sea after World War II while he was out on one of his many, many searches for Captain America. (The super Soldier who was finally found frozen under water in a big “capsicle” as Tony liked to tease him.) Tony’s father had studied the Tesseract a lot, besides Captain America, the Tesseract was Howard Stark’s main preoccupation besides not raising his son. The blue cube had amazing potential as an energy source and for who knows what else, Tony had studied his father’s notes and papers about it after his father died. In fact, he used that knowledge to build the arc reactor in his chest that kept him alive and powered his tower, it was a clean energy source. It worried him that Shield had The Tesseract and was studying it; “Peaceful purposes” were usually not their thing. 

Anyway, the thing was, at this underground facility the cube began to act unstable, with bursts of power coming through and suddenly another alien came through it from the other side of space somewhere, Loki the brother of Thor, The Norse God of Mischief, Fire, chaos, and Lies according to the file. Tony didn’t remember much mythology from college, he vaguely recalled the name Loki. The file says “Father: Odin, King of Asgard, mother: Frigga, queen of Asgard, brother: Thor. Ass-guard? There were a few photos in there of the being who had come out of the portal, just after he had appeared, he was tall, pale and pasty and sweaty, with dark shadows under his eyes. He did not look healthy. In the video of his time at the underground facility he honestly seemed confused, almost as if he was not sure where he was and exactly what he should do. He acted remarkably quickly for all that though, his reflexes were lighting fast. He had a scepter with a little blue stone in it and he shot beams of energy with it that caused explosions of death and destruction and he could also just out right stab with the wickedly sharp blades on the end of the scepter. For someone who seemed ill? dehydrated? he still jumped through the air in a way no human could do- Tony couldn’t help but be impressed with the way he moved. He had a cat-like grace to his movements. In the short few minutes long video he left a swath of dead bodies.

Tony also had to admit he also kind of like his verbal style; “I am Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose.” Who talks like that? No one, but maybe they should-it sounded kick-ass! Tony had only been burdened with too much money and good looks and sexual stamina but even he had never been able to come up with a line that awesome. Maybe after they kicked this guy’s ass Tony could hire him to do PR? Okay and his clothes, he obviously had great fashion sense; could Tony talk about that leather and metal get up that Mr. Space Viking was wearing? Other than looking like it might have too many straps and buckles and therefore takes too damn long and require actual slaves to take it off which could be a mood killer, although with leather dom gear and boots like that a slave probably may be part of the sex act anyway…Okay, focus Tony.

Scary how Clint Barton and Physicist Eric Selvig got touched in the heart by the scepter and Loki seemed to brain wash them into his personal obedient slaves by the way. They helped him escape the building with the Tesseract as the facility imploded, Director Fury, Tony’s favorite annoying one-eyed pirate also escaped and was now activating the Avengers imitative to see if they could capture Loki and find the tesseract. Coincidence Tony saw in the files: brief mention that Odin, father of Loki and King of Asgard was also a one-eyed pirate. Yeah those guys trying to control you will make you snap and turn arch-villain, Tony could totally get that. There stuff in the files about The Tesseract and the gamma radiation and other types of energy it put out. Tony dutifully read through it all too. The numbers dead so far in the destruction of the Shield facility- about 80. Not bad for a day’s work with a pointy metal stick. Then Tony spent some time pulling up Norse mythology online and reading about Loki and Thor. About Loki convincing Thor to dress up like a bride and Loki dressing up as his bridesmaid. About his lips getting sewn shut. About him being the mother? of an eight-legged horse. About the cave and the snake venom, about how he tied his testicles to a goat to make Skadi laugh. About Ragnarok. About how it seemed like every time Asgard had a problem they ran to him to get it solved yet every time there was a problem they blamed Loki too. Punish a man for his misdeeds, but don’t punish his children. It was enough to make someone want to start Ragnarok. Of course, who knows if any of those myths had any basis in truth.

After reading all night long, he slept a few hours that morning. he had Jarvis watching video feeds from all over the world for any faces matching Loki’s or Selvig’s or Barton’s. Hopefully Shield was smart enough to do the same. He’d been awake about an hour-long enough for a shower and two cups of coffee when Jarvis alerted me there was a facial match 70% to Loki in Stuttgart Germany. He had the AI put it up on a big screen where he could see it. As the footage went up, Jarvis changed the percentage to 85%. There on the screen was a very different looking alien than the previous one Tony Stark had seen. He was still pale but in a less unhealthy-looking way, the shadows under the eyes were gone, the haunted look in the eyes was gone, instead his blue-green eyes seemed to twinkle with mischief. The sweaty look was totally gone. He seemed to stand even taller with better posture. He was wearing a fabulous black suit that fit perfectly, his legs went on forever, he had a stylish gold and green scarf and a white shirt. His hair was shiny black hair flipped up at his shoulders in perfect contrast to his pale skin. He didn’t walk, he prowled. He looked like a god now, without a doubt. He was model hot. His cheekbones were sharp enough to kill a few more Shield agents. 85% was confirmation enough, Tony needed to quit gawking at Loki in that suit and get his ass suited up and go kick some alien butt.

He quickly suited up and zoomed as fast as the suit would take him to Germany and the coordinates Jarvis sent him to. He kept a friend glance on video feed from Jarvis of what Loki was up from the museum. He could see that Loki was now inside the museum causing some mayhem where Stark would swear Loki enjoyed the utter chaos he was able to cause- a feeling Stark knew all too well, then as he headed outside his clothing just changed with a blur of gold light till he was wearing slightly more colorful green and gold armor and believe it or not, a gold metal helmet with giant curving horns on it. And there were like eight identical Loki's all over the square now. So the myths didn’t lie about the freaking magic, thought Tony. The feed transmitted the audio. 

“I said kneel!” Loki yelled at the crowd. Tell Tony Stark he doesn’t know who’s a dom and who’s a sub just by looking! Not that this was a tough call here.

“Is this not simpler? Is this not your natural state? It’s the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life’s joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel. “ Oh, he’s good. That smooth, velvety, almost British sounding voice was sexy as hell too. As dominant by nature as Tony was, he almost wanted to drop down out of the sky and kneel to the guy. Tony shook his head in disbelief. Everyone in the square had kneeled down to Loki except one old guy in the crowd who had refused saying, “not to men like you-” and Loki, the cocky bastard smirked and said to him-

“There are no men like me.”

No, Tony did not get a hard-on when he heard that. Besides he was getting closer to Stuttgart and that’s when things really started going to shit there. He could see now that Captain America was fighting all over the square with Loki and the crowd was scattering in a panic. The Captain was flinging his shield at Loki and it seemed to faze him not at all, Loki was doing more flying leaps, kicks, pinning Rogers down with his scepter. He saw the Shield quinjet as he approached the square in front of the museum. He asked Jarvis to blast some AC/DC music loud enough as he flew closer to Stuttgart to alert whoever was in the jet that Iron Man had joined the party. And good thing he had, as Loki had Captain Rogers pinned down with his scepter but Tony fired a large repulsor blast that knocked the god of mischief back on his ass, and as super spy Natasha Romanov the Black Widow told Loki to surrender with his hands up over the speakers of the jet, Tony landed in front of Loki with a rocket trained on him and said, “Make your move Reindeer Games.” Loki sat back with his hands up and with a flash of gold light, the horned helmet gradually disappeared, as did the fancier gold and green outfit and back came the black and gold with green accents leather outfit from the original appearance from the tesseract facility. The BDSM look was back. Tony could work with that. Literally. Very literally.

So that was when he first learned about Loki and first met Loki. Then he met dearest brother Thor when that guy showed up in the quinjet to kidnap his stuff and then he and Thor had some serious words and the good Captain decided to join in and add his two cents and you could say that fight was a draw, which is to say that Tony Stark can hold his own with a Souped-up Super Soldier and an Ancient God; so he wasn’t feeling too bad about himself after that. But after that epic battle they decided to all be friends, grabbed Loki and headed back onto the quinjet and headed to The Shield helicarrier. Here start some of the things that don’t add up to Stark. Like Loki just waiting while they all fight, watching and then coming along like a good boy. And how in Stuttgart Loki was kicking Captain America’s ass but surrendered immediately to Tony after one shot that didn’t appear to damage him at all, this bothered Tony once he thought about it later…. And how Thor knew his brother’s army from space was called the Chitauri even though Loki never mentioned that to anyone and later Thor told Tony that they had thought Loki dead, that he had not seen or talked to him for the past year, so how does he know the name of this space army if this is true?

Then there is watching Loki behind the glass of his helicarrier cage, smirking at them all. He is obviously playing some game and they are all his chess pieces and he is moving them exactly like he wants. While smiling. And strutting and stalking around in that tight leather. Obscene. Not that Tony watches him or anything. Tony mostly watches Jarvis hacking through Shields files to find out exactly what they have been up to with the tesseract. He wanted to know what they were up to. And just as the files are decrypted and he sees they weren’t looking for a clean energy resource they were making weapons Steve Rogers comes in and slaps down one of the very weapons they’ve made from the tesseract. They all start fighting then. It’s Loki’s scepter- Even with Loki locked behind glass, he makes chaos; his scepter is manipulating them without touching them and putting them at each other’s throats. And then chaos truly breaks loose when Loki’s minions attack the helicarrier-led by Clint Barton and an army of goons Loki’s managed to convince or convert with that scepter into his service. They swarm the helicarrier and shoot two of the engines down. Tony suits up and help the Captain repair one of the engines so the helicarrier will stay in the air. Next thing he knows once the engine is functional again, he and Natasha and Steve are inside the carrier and meeting with Fury who tells them that Loki has escaped, Barton is back and coming to his senses, and unfortunately Dr. Banner and Thor are gone. And Agent Coulson has been killed by Loki during his escape.

That’s when Tony tries to add up some of the things that don’t make any sense… and realizes that his tower is where he will find Loki. His building is where the action is going to happen. That Loki wants a spectacle, wants to be in the biggest, most obvious location in the city and that his plans are not just general but personal also-and he wants to get to Thor and himself and The Avengers personally. However he knows it, he knows more about them than an alien should He has been throwing out clues about what he has been planning all along. Tony has just needed a moment to sit and piece through them and think about who Loki was and what he was likely to do. So, he flies off to his building and lands on the flight deck. On the landing roof was a portal powered by the tesseract that was shooting a beam of blue light up into the sky. Beside it stood Dr Selvig, creepy blue eyes and all. Tony fires a repulsor at 70% at the portal even though Jarvis tells him it won’t work. It doesn’t. It’s shielded completely and just bounces off knocking poor Dr. Selvig out completely. Maybe this will cognitively recalibrate his brain like Tasha’s blow did Barton’s. Jarvis also tell him his Mark VII armor isn’t ready to deploy. Great.

His feet latch into the robotic mechanism and Jarvis begins pulling the suit off of him piece by piece. Loki is inside and can see through the huge glass windows- he is watching fascinated as the robotic arms pull the metal red and gold suit off of Stark piece by piece like a carapace, some of the pieces looking like pieces of some kind of slinky shell, the process is kind of sexy. As the metal comes off he goes from looking like a robot to a man. The man revealed, Stark is wearing a tight black shirt and pants underneath the “Iron Man” armor. He’d seen Iron Man fight Thor and hold his own. He could fire lasers and electricity, he seemed impervious to Thor’s physical blows and electricity and he flew through the air at great speed and heights. Clint Barton The Hawkeye also told him the man fired rockets and missiles from his armor and that he first built his armor in a cave while held prisoner by kidnappers. Loki made Barton tell him a bit about each of the so -called Avengers that Fury would probably call upon to stop him. Barton told him more about Stark it seemed because there was just more to tell. Or because Loki asked more questions about Stark? A Prince of Midgard with Daddy Issues? a genius? who’d been held by torturers, a sex addict with anger issues, with a history of taking revenge? He was by far the most fascinating of the team. Barton said he’d been tortured. That he’d killed all associated with those who’d kidnapped him once he escaped, that he was one of the richest men in the world whose company once made weapons and his nickname had been “the merchant of death”- a detail so amusing it stuck with Loki. But Barton said Stark stopped making weapons after the kidnapping; he apparently didn’t count his armor as a weapon! Ha! Now he made computer and phone technology and clean energy. What else did he say about him, anything? Oh, that he was notoriously promiscuous. And Now he takes off his armor to come in and confront him? He must be crazy. Oh, that was what else Barton had said about Tony Stark, that he was just plain crazy. This should be fun, he thought.

Loki had been informed by some of the Shield agents working for him now about Jarvis when they planned to set up the portal at Stark's Tower. This Artificial Intelligence fascinated Loki. Two hackers working for him tried to hack through into this Jarvis without much success. Loki used magic to get into the tower around the security systems it had in place without being detected. He really wanted to talk to this creation, to harness its power himself.

Tony stepped out of his Mark VI armor and looked through the windows as he walked towards the door. He could see what looked like Loki inside. Even looks like he is smiling. Fucking making himself at home in his tower. Just hanging out in his living room. Standing at his windows with his hands clasped behind his back waiting for Tony to arrive. Tony strolled into the door as Jarvis opened it. That was another question. How did Loki get into the tower? Jarvis, did he let Loki in? Did he silvertongue his way past J? Did he learn to hack in his short time on earth? Or is that just covered under the terms mischief and chaos? Tony tries to saunter casually as if he doesn’t have a care in the world, tries to match Loki’s annoying attitude. He heads towards the bar. A drink would really help on a day like this. So much. If ever a day called for some alcohol it would be this day. Maybe a drink would help Loki chill the fuck out? Loki turns around and takes a few steps closer to me, scepter in hand.

“Please tell me you’re going to appeal to my humanity.” Loki said.

“Uh…actually, I’m planning to threaten you.” Tony answered.

“You should have left your armor on for that.” Loki said.

“Yeah, it’s seen a bit of mileage. You’ve got the glow stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?” Tony asked politely.

“Stalling me won’t change anything.” Loki said, still smiling infuriatingly.

“No, no, no! Threatening. No drink, You sure? I’m having one.” Tony gets behind the bar then and begins selecting the perfect bottle of scotch he wants for a day of shit like this and finds a glass behind him and begins pouring out a generous glass full. Loki meanwhile turns around again and begins staring at the portal of blue light outside the window. He clutches the scepter tightly in both hands across his thighs. No, Loki thinks he needs his wits around this Stark. He’s not sure how the Midgardian spirits Stark would ply him with would affect him for sure but he can’t take a chance around a wily one like Stark. Not before the Chitauri are even here. As much as he needs to relax and let off some steam and a drink would hit the spot. 

“The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?” Loki says but deep in his eyes there may be a hint of…is that sadness, regret? This is the first time he has spoken of the Chitauri, the first time he has named his army. He talks a good talk but the glittery look in his eyes is not quite sane. There is certainly one name he fears. One whose name he will never say. Lest his name bring his gaze or that of his intended upon him…everything Loki is doing is to try and thwart that one from his plans…his plans to get the artifacts, to get the glove, to use that power to wreak destruction on a scale never known before, from his plans to deliver untold numbers to his lady and also to deliver the deaths of some of the most powerful beings in the universe as a gift unto her to finally get her regard and favor; beings like Stark even might be such a one-he has changed his planet; he will make armors that will travel in space and between the realms if he keeps going. The thought of that one destroying such an impressive fighter, such a brilliant mind, such a waste, it made Loki sick to his stomach. Made him more determined to do all in his power to keep the gems, to keep the glove, to keep this world, these realms away from him.

When Loki says the Chitauri are coming Tony knows there is more to understand here. Only Thor had mentioned the Chitauri before and Tony Stark always wants to know all the answers but right now all that matters is keeping whoever these Chitauri are from coming through that portal and keeping Loki from succeeding in whatever the hell he is trying to do here. Later Tony can try to find the answers to all these questions and try to find out what those tight leather pants look like without that damn long leather topcoat thing covering the best parts in both front and back …

“The Avengers.” Tony answered. Loki turned from the window and just looked at him, clueless.

“It’s what we call ourselves sort of like a team. ‘Earth’s mightiest heroes’ type of thing.” Tony explained as he forced himself to sip, not gulp his scotch.

“Yes, I’ve met them.” Loki snarked back with a smirk.

“Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I’ll give you that one.” Tony said with a smile. “But Let’s do a head count here: Your brother, the demi God.” Loki made a face. “A super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend, a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you’ve managed to piss off every single one of them.”

“That was the plan.” Loki said with a grin.

“Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they’ll come for you.” As Tony said this, he put on a pair of Colantotte bracelets on each wrist which he could use to call his Mark VII armor to him the moment things got too rough here with Mr. Space Viking. Maybe the armor will be ready to deploy by the time he needs it here.

“I have an army.” Loki said, face smug. Completely confident that this army was going to show up though. 

“We have a Hulk.” Tony said, equally smug.

“I thought the beast had wandered off? “Loki purred. How did he know every damn thing that was going on? Except that he probably engineered the whole Hulk wandering off thing. 

“You’re missing the point. There’s no throne, there’s no version of this where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it’s too much for us, but it’s all on you. Because if we can’t protect the earth you can be damned well sure we’ll avenge it.” Tony says starting to get pissed off now no matter how tall and sexy this bantering leather clad villain who can do real magic is. The earth is included in “his stuff”; nobody touches it. Loki stalks right up to him, okay Tony thinks it would be much easier to hate him if he would just not walk like that, like a supermodel and a panther had a baby. It’s not right. And it does not make Tony want to drop to his knees and give him a blow job. Then Loki is standing right in front of him and oh god, pointing the glow stick of destiny right at him, as if Tony was not already thinking about kneeling for him and bending over for him without being zapped by the stick…Loki raises the scepter towards Tony.

“How will your friends have time for me when they’re so busy fighting you?” Loki asks, thinking that the Man of Iron would make the perfect Minion to have on his side-almost as strong as he and Thor, armed to the teeth, able to fly , genius, inventor, engineer, rich, good-looking and a minion he might just happily use as a bed-slave too… as he taps tony on the chest with the scepter and they both hear it make a distinct “Ping” sort of noise. A puzzled look crosses Loki’s face. This is not what he expects. He expects Tony’s eyes to go black, then all blue, then he will turns into an obedient slave who says, “your wish is my command.” But that is not what happened. 

“This usually works. “Loki says, clearly concerned.

“Well, performance issues. You know? Not uncommon, actually one out of five…” Tony just couldn’t resist being a smartass, even when it was against his best interest but really, it was time to quit parlaying and start kicking ass. But maybe he hit a nerve? Anyway, next thing he knew Loki picked him up by the throat and tossed him across the room. The guy was strong! Godly strength was not just a Thor thing.

“Jarvis, any time now.” Tony, who is an atheist is almost praying now that Jarvis will come through and be able to deploy the Mark VII armor around him before Loki damages him in some alien Viking magical-tantrum.

“You will all fall before me!” Loki roared. He picked Tony up by his jaw again, the shorter man’s feet dangling up in the air, refusing to kick his feet in a panic, just continuing to croak out. 

“Jarvis, anytime!” as much as he is able with Loki’s large hand around his jaw; Tony was afraid for a moment that as close to the window as they were, that Loki was going to toss him out the window but no, the God of Crazy turned and tossed him back across the room all the way back by the bar and suddenly Tony Stark found himself on his knees behind the bar with the god of crazy over him pinning his hands behind his back and a small blade in his other hand held against Tony’s carotid artery. This is a spot where Jarvis’s cameras can’t see him and it’s as if Loki knows that and Loki hisses in Tony's ear-

“You will tell Jarvis to stop recording now, all cameras and recording devices and not start again until Loki tells him to.” Even with a blade at his neck Tony chuckled.

“You haven’t met Jarvis, obviously-he was made in my image. He doesn’t necessarily just do something just because he's told to. That’s the difference between a   
computer and Artificial Intelligence.” He quietly explained to Loki. Then he said to Jarvis: ”Jarvis, stop recording all cameras, all mics, all areas and rooms until Loki tells you to resume doing so.”

“Sir, “came the voice of Jarvis sounding somewhat puzzled “why would Loki, whom you recently had me keeping worldwide surveillance on because he was at the top of Shield's most wanted list and had me pulling up the ancient Norse myths of and who you recently attacked in Germany be here and why would Sir wish me to follow commands given by who I been led to believe is an alien threat to Sir and this planet. Sir is either being injudicious, has been compromised or threatened or endangered.”

Stark twisted his head, even though it forced the knife point slightly further into his neck, just so he could smirk up at Loki.

“See what I mean. His job is to protect my danger-junkie no- ability -to judge- right -and-wrong-ass.”. Loki just glared down at him.

“Stark, make sure your computer friend”, Loki raised his eyes towards the ceiling, as he wasn’t sure exactly where all the cameras were in this room, “is informed that I will let the little Spider and her fellow Shield spies complete access to it and all your technology and toys until they know all your precious secrets.” He grinned down at Stark in a way that made Tony think about the reason the myth about him having a wolf for a son probably got started. 

“No. No, anything but that.” Tony begged. “Jarvis, cooperate with Loki as you would with me or I will let mindless slaves of Fury Shield agents reprogram you and see you inside and out and then they will own you and me both buddy. Can’t let that happen so you got to let Loki control and command you now, okay? It’s either him or Fury-make your choice. Right now, the biggest threat to this city and to myself, J is if we don’t work with Loki right now and find out more about him and what he needs and wants and about his alien allies and help him negotiate with Shield and maybe the government and the military or law enforcement to ensure least amount of lives are lost and property damaged.” Tony instructed his AI.

“Then you tell this machine whatever you have to so that it obeys me and only me for now. Later I will give you control back but for now I want it to obey my voice and my orders. You will tell it to not do more than talk to or listen to you while I am gone and you are locked in your room today. No making phone calls, No following commands, No interacting with the virtual or physical world per your instructions, no making phone calls on your behalf or other’s behalf at your request, Jarvis you are not allowed to interact with Stark in any other way than to answer the most simple questions with simple answers until I give you any other orders that allow you more interaction with him do you understand?” Loki snarled.

“Jarvis this is important. Turn the cameras and mics off everywhere and you need to obey Loki for now, Please I'm not compromised and believe me J, this is the cautious thing to do, to work with Loki, some Shield guys getting inside you and getting all our secrets and tech would be much worse, right? Trust me on this, and do what I say for now and do whatever Loki asks until he gives control back to me, he will tell you very soon to listen to me again, or to listen to both of us. I promise Jarvis this is the best way to help me keep the Earth safe. While Loki is out of the Tower today and I am in my room don’t even respond to my voice or to me at all Jarvis. I want you to give over control to Loki now. Help him, answer his questions, do what he wants.” God help us all, Tony thought.

“Yes, sir. Loki, the cameras and mics are turned off.”

“Thank you, Jarvis.” Loki called out. Tony huffed. Fucking Loki, sweet talking his AI. And then suddenly Loki straightened up and the blade disappeared and Tony found his wrists and ankles encircled by heavy iron manacles connected by short lengths of chain. Okay he knew the guy looked like he was into bondage but come on Tony didn’t agree to play along, this didn’t seem like it was going to be safe sane or consensual with Loki setting the tone and making the rules or lack thereof.  
Tony's Colantotte bracelets we’re just gone and the manacles in their place -so much for having any armor or way to fight back; he was chained up on his knees on his living room floor. If he could somehow crawl to his workshop…

“Jarvis? I must leave and before I do please lock all the doors to every room and window, lock them up as tight as possible so no one can get in or out, Tony is to stay in bedroom where he is fixing to go and rest.” Loki commanded smoothly and sweetly to Jarvis.

“What the fuck, Bambi?” Tony demanded. Loki slowly stalked over towards him. Scepter held behind his back. 

“This is a war. I am the conqueror. You are the conquered. My army comes and your entire world will be conquered. You are my prisoner, my captive, my war prize, my thrall. You will make a most useful thrall Stark. This will be my headquarters now, my house. I don’t know who this Bambi is but you can call me my god, master or sire, now kneel slave and watch the sky as my army arrives.” Loki jerked Tony’s face up by his hair as he said the last part. 

“Now my army arrives. You will be one less ‘Avenger’ in the way. Then I'm locking you in your room while I go to help my army.”

Loki let go of Tony’s hair, grabbed his scepter off the bar, strode right up to the window and as Tony watched suddenly silver robotic looking creatures riding on flying vehicles began pouring out of the portal. Tony couldn’t tell if Loki had done something with the scepter that caused the portal to suddenly become open or if it was just set to occur at a certain time, because Loki certainly talked as if one way or another the army was fixing to come through, either because it was scheduled to happen now, or because he was fixing to make it happen. While Tony was trapped here unable to hardly move, only able to wriggle and struggle futilely against his bonds, while an alien army poured into his world from a gateway just feet away from him. Loki turned his face around and gave Tony a grin of frightening madness full of teeth. Then he stalked towards Tony and grabbed him by the back of his neck and pulled him up on his feet; chained as his ankles were, he could only hobble tiny steps at a time and Loki was far too impatient and in a hurry for that.

“To your room Stark.” Loki basically ended up just dragging/pushing him by his neck back to his bedroom where Loki checked around and removed all razors and anything he could use as a tool or weapon quickly and also removed everything from Stark’s pockets including his Starkphone and Loki confiscated the phone after demanding a quick rundown from the mortal on how to use it and how to contact and interact with Jarvis from any location using the cellphone and then Loki pushed Tony down on the floor and shut the door, asking Jarvis to lock Tony in.

“Oh, and Jarvis, notify Shield and the US Government that The Iron Man, Tony Stark is now a prisoner of war of Loki of Asgard. Therefore, Loki of Asgard currently controls Stark Industries.” Loki told Jarvis also.

“The fuck he does J! Over my dead body!” Tony yelled.

“That can be arranged. Must I gag you also, Man of Iron? Control your outbursts. Know your place, like a good, obedient little thrall.”

And before that damn clever God of Mischief reminded Tony as he walked out to not call the AI a traitor for just doing what Tony himself had told it to do.

“Jarvis, What the hell is a thrall?” Tony asked Jarvis as soon as he was sure Loki was off the floor and out of ear shot. Tony had a sort of an idea, and it was a medieval, Viking sort of picture that came to mind and not one he cared for so he hoped he was wrong. He thought it best to clarify it, since twice Loki had used that damn word to describe him.

“A thrall was a slave in Scandinavia during the Viking Age, often taken as losers in battle and often used for difficult or hard labor or sexually exploited and abused for the enjoyment of their captors.” Jarvis answered matter-of-factly.

“Oh, just fuck no. This day keeps getting better.” Stark protested with a sigh.


	2. The Geneva Convention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Frostiron happens

The Geneva Convention  
It was one of the longest days for Tony Stark. Jarvis would not respond to Tony’s commands which was a panic-inducing situation right there, even though Tony had given the command for Jarvis to ignore Tony’s orders himself. He was stuck on the floor, resting on his knees, with his ankles chained together. He managed to wriggle over to the foot of the bed and lean up against it at least. He was thirsty and hungry and tired and he wanted to know what was going on out there. 

Not until the sun had gone down and Jarvis at least would answer Tony’s question about what time it was as being 8pm did the megalomaniac Norse God storm back into the penthouse floor with some blood and a great deal of dust and debris on his previously soil-proof seeming leather get up. He glanced at Tony on the floor to make sure he had stayed put but otherwise ignored Tony’s loud and vehement demands to be unchained, for a drink, for food, to be freed, to know what happened. Loki just breezed past him and into the master bathroom where Tony heard water running and then a short time later Loki came out wearing one of Tony’s thick, fluffy bath towels around his waist and another one around his shoulders, his hair long black locks of hair wet. 

“What the hell Reindeer Games, I’ve seen you change your outfits with magic, can’t you clean and redress yourself in a new outfit with magic too? Maybe sometimes you just like to do it the old-fashioned way?” Tony just had to ask. Loki just glared at him as he worked on drying his hair with the ends of the towel around his shoulders. 

“I was fighting a war, covered in blood and dirt, I needed to actually be clean, not just have the appearance of cleanliness. I will unbind you if you will behave. I am a merciful god.” He waved his hands over his wrists and ankles and the bonds and chains disappeared. Tony began immediately stretching and rotating his wrists and ankles, raising his arms up and stretching his legs out. Loki immediately summoned a large glass of water and a small shot glass full of whiskey both, not being sure which one would appeal most to the reportedly alcoholic Tony Stark. Stark grabbed both the water and the whiskey and gulped down about half the water all at once he was so thirsty and then he tipped up the shot glass and downed the whiskey even more rapidly without batting an eyelash or making a face. Then he gulped down the rest of the water. Loki, meanwhile magicked a pair of tight black leather pants onto himself. He didn’t bother with a shirt though. His chest was more muscled than Tony would have thought, he had just guessed he would be skinnier from seeing him in just the armor and a suit. Loki was pretty ripped surprisingly, compact muscles lining his arms and ribs; he had a prominent defined as hell six-pack, and his pale skin and long hair made him seem like some renaissance marble sculpture of an angel (or the devil) come to life. The tight leather pants were just-no, just a file under “no” Tony thought is how he would instruct Jarvis to label any such photos of Loki once Tony figured a way out of this bullshit scenario.

“There is some Chinese food in the main room. I am sure you are in need of food Stark. Come and eat. I did tell Jarvis to turn all the cameras on when I entered the building in case you are wondering Stark.” The two walked into the main room. Stark was a bit stiff and wobbly on his legs after them being chained up all day with minimal range of motion. 

“What happened today out there?” Tony asked. 

“What say we get food first, then I can tell you some of what happened and Jarvis can put videos up of some of it.” As they entered the main room Tony could see the portal was still open and it seemed like still a few things were flying out of it. Tony poured himself more whiskey, Loki got himself a bottle of imported beer out of the fridge and they each heaped up plates full of Chinese food, Loki asking some questions about some of the foods, saying he had just had Jarvis order some food of some kind to be delivered before he headed back to the tower. 

“I’m not sure prisoners of war are supposed to get whiskey and Chinese food. Do they in Asgard?” Tony asked as they each sat at very opposite ends of the large sofa.

“No, Stark. They do not. Consider yourself fortunate in this moment that you are getting special treatment. In Asgard it is more the chains you got earlier today and treatment like forced labor and one warrior enforcing their dominance so to speak on body of the other.”

“Oh, hell no, Bambi, you’re hot and all but-just no.” Stark protested. The god just narrowed his eyes at him. 

“Do I need to chain you up and toss you around by your neck some more to remind you that you are in my power now even if I didn’t put you under my scepter’s power? Without your suit, you are almost completely powerless against my godly powers and strength. I am not without kindness and mercy, I am not a cruel being but do not forget you are my thrall and I will treat you as I wish and do what I wish with you. Jarvis show Stark a video montage of some of the highlights of today’s battle in Manhattan.” Stark wisely decided for once to keep his mouth shut and eat his food. He may have gulped down the rest of his drink rather quicker. 

The big screen in the room played videos of metallic aliens riding vehicles and giant trilobite-like undulating aliens that flew through the skies both pouring out of the portal. It showed Loki and Thor fighting on the roof, Loki stabbing Thor in the ribs, (Tony just shook his head but kept silent) a moment in the discussion the two Gods when Loki looked as emotional as Thor almost but was the emotion real or faked to catch Thor off guard? Then with out of this world reflexes Loki rolled off the roof without even looking below and managed to land exactly on a passing alien vehicle, driving it as if he was an experienced hand at Chitauri driving. Then there were scenes of vehicles and buildings being blown up and shot at, of The Avengers killing and attacking Chitauri’s. Clint shooting an arrow at Loki and Loki catching it out of the air! Freaking alien reflexes. The arrow exploded then right in Loki’s face and barely fazed Loki, knocked him off the vehicle and towards where Clint hid perched with his bow and arrows, Loki rolled and righted himself, barely a scratch on him and before Clint could get away Loki grabbed him and put the scepter to his heart again. The panic in Barton’s eyes before they changed colors was heartbreaking to see. The terror of losing himself again, his free will, his choice. 

“Yes, the brave little Hawk is back in the fold again. Now I hold two Avengers.” Loki chuckled. Tony felt despair grip him. It didn’t seem like the day had gone well. The other Avengers had killed a lot of Chitauri, true and Loki told him the national guard had been called in and even now battled the aliens in the outskirts of the city as Loki and the guard both was trying to limit the destruction to the city itself. 

“Jarvis has told Shield and your World Council also that trying to destroy New York City with a weapon of mass destruction would only hurt your city as I have the means to open portals by other means in other locations now. After Manhattan was mostly under control of the Chitauri, I saw how necessary the need to limit further destruction of the city as much as possible by fighting outside the city limits or negotiating for peaceful surrender whenever possible. “Tony snorted when Loki said the words “peaceful surrender” Loki continued, “I had Jarvis put a call through allowing me to talk briefly with Nick Fury this evening and He put me on a call with the World Council where I appraised them of some facts, I think they are perhaps very stupid and dangerous individuals and I am not sure who decided they should rule your world but it is much better for perhaps anyone else to have control than Mr. Fury and that group of pig-headed mortals.”

“I cannot completely disagree with your assessment of the cyclops pirate and the shadowy world cabal that no one elected. As imperfect as our world and the way we run it may be that doesn't mean an alien overlord is just what we need.” Tony pointed out, pointing chopsticks filled with General Tso’s chicken at Loki. 

“Cyclops pirate? I do not underst-Ah, Fury, I see. Yes, you and your nicknames Stark.”

They talked more of the events of the day, Jarvis played a few more pertinent surveillance and news camera obtained clips from around the city as they finished eating and drinking, Loki having two more beers and Stark another glass of whiskey. Loki then was talking about Barton being here at the Tower on one of the lower floors. Loki still had loyal followers? minions? zombies? Loki swore some of them had not been touched with the scepter but were following completely of their own freewill. Most were at his “secret hideout” that he had first set up after his arrival and where he, Barton, Selvig, a group of other Shield employees, and useful people from various fields Loki had chosen to aid him had lived and worked before Loki had to be rescued from the helicarrier, and then the move to Stark Tower; now some of these people were working and living here in the lower levels of the tower and some remained at the hideout. Loki said that had he wanted Barton protecting him and Stark here at the Tower he worried too much about the remaining Avengers coming to try and rescue Stark or “something idiotic”.

“Love losing all control over my building.” complained Tony. “Poor Clint, though, Brainwashed again. Why do you keep picking on him? Does he get Chinese food?”

“He is an archer, like the elves I spent so much time with in Alfheim when I was younger and happier. Asgardians have no respect for killing from a distance, one must beat or bloody your enemies into submission with a hammer or broadsword or axe with brute strength. Defeating your enemy with cunning, magic or aim and coordination means you are weak and womanly and do not deserve respect. Elves on the other hand respect cunning, stealth, magic, and the use of bows, throwing knives and women and mages hold equal status to men. He gets fed well enough. I am not mistreating anyone,” Loki answered. “What I want to know is what is different about you, why did the scepter not work on you? What makes you different? Is it to do with the light in your chest Barton spoke of? He did not know much about it…” Loki moved then, closing the distance between them until he was next to Tony on the couch and reached his hand forward, feeling Tony’s chest through the material of his shirt.

“Uh, hello, personal space.” Tony said, glaring at Loki but not reacting otherwise, yet. Then Loki grabbed the neckline of Tony’s long-sleeved black t-shirt and without even thinking pulled it down, trying to see the odd shaped round feature he had felt in the center of Tony’s chest. With his other-worldly strength the fabric ripped easily and the shirt was all too easily ripped right down the middle from the neck right down as Loki’s curiosity made him completely ignore Tony now pushing against his hands and saying, “What the hell Bambi, let go of my shirt!” Once the shirt was ripped open right down the middle Loki could see the arc reactor. He touched the blue light despite Tony protesting he wasn’t really comfortable with him touching the arc reactor. 

“What is it? What does it do? Why do you have it? This is why the staff did not work on you! It protected you. I want you to tell me all about it” Loki demanded while looking at it fascinated. Tony was not okay with the shirt-ripping bullshit but Loki didn’t seem to be acting very sane right now and Tony didn’t want this to escalate into a being thrown around by his neck kind of evening. Trying to keep the psycho Norse God calm seemed like a good plan and like survival skill number one right at the moment.

“I will tell you the short version. It’s called an arc reactor. I made it. I made the first one in a cave when I was being held prisoner by some bad guys who wanted me to make weapons for them. That is when and where I made the first iron man suit. In the attack where I was kidnapped by these men a   
bomb went off and a lot of metal went into my chest. This Arc Reactor keeps metal shrapnel that is stuck in my chest from going into my heart and killing me so it keeps me alive. I have built bigger versions of arc reactors to power this building and your portal there… The tesseract, my father fished it out of the ocean years ago and studied it, I used some of his notes to help make this arc reactor…”

“Then they do not lie or flatter when they call you genius do they Stark?” Loki said, mindlessly tracing around the edges of the arc reactor with a long, white index finger, cool bluish green eyes on Stark’s face. Loki jumped up and grabbed another beer and refilled Stark’s empty glass with more whiskey, returned to stand before the inventor and handed him his glass.

“I want to see your workshop, Stark. Show me your creations. Show me where your magic happens.” Loki asked rather nicely, knowing stroking the rich man’s ego was the way to get the best results from him. Tony wanted to say hell, no, you are the enemy, no fucking way are you seeing my workshop. There are people he calls friends he doesn’t let in there. But Loki has been fucking around in his tower without him now, probably already seen it? Certainly Jarvis (that Loki-lover he thinks irrationally) will just let him in now. He might as well give the tour to someone who will appreciate what Tony does, what Tony has made. Tony gets up and they start heading towards the elevator. Tony thinks the most surreal part isn’t Loki’s bare, hairless, pale sculpted chest and perfect six-pack abs, it is Loki’s bare white feet on the white plush carpet of the penthouse as they head toward the elevator. Even though the staff doesn’t work on Tony, Loki stops and grabs it and sticks it under his arm so he can keep sipping his beer, one hand in the hip pocket of his skin tight black pants  
.  
“It may be better that the staff won’t work on you Stark; your genius and chaotic smartass destructive nature, from what I have learned of you would serve me and Midgard far better just as you are if you would willingly ally yourself with me or could be forced into helping me than only because your mind has been possessed by an alien gem that makes you feel compelled to help me.” Loki turned toward Tony and said the elevator. Tony was trying to pull the scraps of his shirt back together somewhat. He glared at Loki when he said the words “forced into helping me” and rolled his eyes and made a noise somewhere between a sigh and a growl. 

“You know, I’ve done the ‘forced into helping my enemy make weapons thing’ and let me tell you in case you don’t know, it didn’t work out well for them. I may have been called the Merchant of Death before The Ten Rings Terrorist group took me hostage but that was just because the missiles and rockets my company made and that I designed were used to kill so many people but those guys that held me prisoner, chained me up-” Here Tony steps closer to Loki and looks up meaningfully at him, eyes intense with a threat perhaps? the dark brown and that lighter fiery amber color that the taller God looks down at and thinks he has never seen brown eyes ever looks so interesting or beautiful- it is as if the deserts the man had been imprisoned in, the fiery retributions he has served upon his enemies, and all the amber colored whiskey and scotch the man has drank have tinted his eyes…”those guys I visited personal revenge on-built my first suit in the cave while a tortured captive and hurt and killed some escaping then came home built my second suit, hunted their entire organization and anyone remotely connected with them down and personally killed every last one of them. That’s kind of been my pattern-people who fuck with me or my stuff I destroy. I never said I was a hero. So, you are getting to see my suits, my workshop, you may be sorry-people who try to steal my stuff often are. You sure you want to see? How about just look but not steal my stuff? Oh, and shoes are first safety rule of my workshop-“With a wave of gold light Loki suddenly had on a pair of black ostrich leather cowboy boots.

“My, and I thought I had trust issues! Asgard and Odin will do that to you. Not to even mention the place where I was just before I came to earth.” A brief pained look came into Loki’s eyes then. Tony didn’t miss it either.

“Where were you before you showed up here? We humans don’t get out much you know. Things a little backstabby in Asgard? Thor talks about it like it is this perfect space utopia that makes earth look like a primitive mud hole in comparison. Point Break is full of shit, I knew it.” Tony tried to joke as they exited the elevator into the workshop because Tony knew one thing from Thor, that Asgard was most likely a tense subject with Loki. He led Loki first over to the glass compartments that housed his seven mark I-VII Iron Man armors in their colors ranging from silver to red and gold and black and red and silver. Loki seemed suitably impressed to see them all lined up like that. Also, there was an automated suit that Jarvis could wear to provide back up support which Loki had never thought about being possible. He showed Loki the rockets and missiles and repulsors on the slightly damaged mark VI armor since Loki had already seen the suit in combat anyway and knew its basic capabilities. Then he introduced Loki to Dum-E and Butterfingers who were both very excited to meet him. He actually was kind of excited showing off his creations to someone very intelligent who appreciated them and asked a lot of questions about them and the technology. They each sat down in a chair and Tony showed him the work screens that pulled down and up all around and how he could access Jarvis and the internet on them and work on blueprints and engineering plans mathematical formulas and other science problems on them. Loki asked him again then about the arc reactor and how he made the chemical element for it and Tony explained how he had to make a new element in his own laboratory.

“I had a laboratory in Asgard that reminds me of your workshop…I wonder if I will ever see it again.” His eyes were on the inventor’s chest again. “The blue of your reactor looks like the tesseract and the scepter both.” Loki said, his eyes on the reactor, his hand again reaching toward the light in Tony’s chest until his fingers are around it, his palm flat against his chest just below the reactor, the pale white fingers splayed on Tony’s warmer tan skin, “perhaps that has something to do with my scepter not working.” Loki said. Tony has been rambling all through the workshop is suddenly quiet-he just looks at Loki now-suddenly dry mouthed and out of words. The Trickster pulled his hand away from Tony’s chest and finished the last few swallows of his beer. 

”It has been a long day, I must get some sleep for I don’t know what all tomorrow will bring, already I have stayed up later than I should. It is enjoyable to have someone of equal intelligence to talk with.” Tony had long since finished up his glass of whiskey and now he closed up his work screens and they closed up the workshop. They got in the elevator, strangely quiet for the moment, Loki fidgeting nervously with the scepter.

“You expect me to be able to forget everything and sleep while creepy robot aliens are trying to destroy the world?” Tony asked as the elevator went up. 

“Anthony, there may be robot aliens coming through the portal, but they are under my command, they are my army, and I swear I will not let them destroy this world, I care about this world, I will not let it be destroyed by those who wish to capture it or those who wish to defend it either, some idiots in the world council would destroy it in mistaken so-called efforts to defend it using nuclear weapons-I will do whatever it takes to stop it-at least Fury and I agree on that if nothing else. You and I communicating, being allies even, could be a very good thing, ruling this world together even, think of what we could do together. A prince of Asgard and a prince of Midgard.” Loki even put his arm around the shorter man at this point.

“Okay, this would be the silver-tongue thing now. Okay, well playboy, billionaire, philanthropist. Child prodigy, heir to the weapons empire, I’ve been wooed, persuaded, seduced, kidnapped, stalked by the best before.” Tony just laughed and shook his head.

“Oh, you haven’t really seen the silver tongue thing yet Stark.” Loki said with a smirk, mischief sparkling in his eyes. Tony ‘s eyes widened. Again, he wondered just how worried he should be here. Or was this exactly where he wanted to be? Back up at the penthouse level, as soon as they were out of the elevator, Loki grabbed Stark with his hand around his neck and began pushing him towards the master bedroom. Tony scrabbled against the hand on his neck, trying to push it off, but godly alien strength was not something he stood a chance against he found when he was not wearing his suit.

“Jarvis, send me a suit. Send me the Avengers. Send the police.” Tony thought he’d try asking. Loki just laughed at Tony.

“Sir, you are not authorized to give me commands. Master Loki is the only one who can give me commands. I suggest you ask Loki for help with what you need and Master Loki can then command me to obtain it for you.” Jarvis answered, sounding smug to Tony suddenly. Maybe Loki was only pushing him into the master bedroom to lock him in for the night like he locked him in during the day?

“Master Loki? That what you told him to call you Bambi? You would, sure you just get off on that Master bullshit, Well Jarvis may call you Master but handcuff me all you want I am not fucking calling you ‘master’” Tony rants as he is pushed backwards into his bedroom and Loki’s fingers just tighten around his neck some as Tony mouths off and then the taller, stronger god picked Tony up by the remnants of his ragged shirt and tossed him up onto the bed, and then crawled up onto the enormous king size bed(that has been custom designed to be jumbo-Stark sized of course)until he had crawled on top of Stark, like some sort of predatory great cat.

“Just, No! Reindeer Games, this is not the middle ages; don’t know how you do things in space Viking land but we have a thing called The Geneva Convention that says you don’t sexually abuse prisoners of war.” Tony nervously protested as Loki leaned over him, pushing one of his knees in between Stark’s legs, gathering both of Stark’s wrists in one of his hands and pushing them above the inventor’s head and down against the bed. Stark squirmed and tried to pull his wrists free without any success.

“I never signed this convention.” Loki huffed. “I would rather have you a willing participant but I will take you as a chained-up captive. I can imagine many things I would like to do with that mouth of yours but if I must gag it I will. What will it be Stark?” Loki reached his remaining hand out and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s jaw, feeling the rough hairs of his goatee and bent his face to the mortal’s and finally put his cool lips to the warm ones below his and against them trying to see just how much the human was going to fight him if at all. Loki then let the tip of his tongue dart out and tentatively lick along the seam of Stark’s lips seeking entry as his fingers stroked his goatee and jaw. Loki’s eyes were more green than blue now, his pupils large and black. Tony was having trouble thinking straight. He thought maybe just letting Loki have his way with him, yeah, okay using Tony’s best talent maybe beside his brain would be the best way to get Loki to let his guard down so Tony could get control of his Jarvis, his suits, his tower, his planet back. Maybe even use the alien warlord and his army and gadgets for science? For Stark Industries? To find out how magic worked? Magic is some bullshit Tony wants to understand alright. He never wants it to get the drop on him again.  
Or is Tony just making excuses so his brain will allow the decision his body has already made, in fact maybe made a long time ago, even earlier…like when he saw him in that suit and scarf in Stuttgart? Or stalking down the hall in the helicarrier? Tony Stark has never been one to deny himself the things he wants. And he wants Loki. Right or wrong. Fraternization with the enemy or not. Besides, sounds like it is going to happen whether he wants it or not. Cooperating may minimize the damage? He decided not to think anymore; he opened his mouth to that cool exploring tongue and immediately Loki’s tongue entered his mouth and their mouths are open and pressed against each other’s, tongues pushing and wrapping against each other’s. The kiss deepened, getting wet and sloppy, Loki moaning into Tony’s mouth and bucking his hips lightly against Tony’s pelvis where he lay half on top of the smaller man trying not to crush him. Tony could feel the god’s rather impressive erection pressing against his hip. Loki bit Tony’s bottom lip and then trailed his tongue down his goatee to his neck where he bit and sucked and bit even harder, leaving teeth marks and drawing blood that just made Tony’s dick harder and harder with every bite and lick until Tony was rocking his hips up mindlessly seeking friction for his now throbbing member.

If Tony’s hands weren’t pinned down he’s not sure what he’d do with them-run them through Loki’s soft looking raven black hair that keeps tickling his cheeks and his neck? Reach out and run his fingers along those razor- sharp cheekbones? Or just put a hand down on that hard-on straining the seam of Loki’s even tighter now leather pants? He struggles to free his hands. Loki just sucks and bites at the flesh between his neck and shoulder. Tony moans? Begs? With a smirk and a flash of gold light and a strange momentarily tingle Tony’s pants, underwear, socks and shoes are gone with magic and so are Loki’s boots and pants. Now they are skin to skin. Loki releases his wrists with a question.

“Will you be good, if I let go of your hands?” 

“I will show you just how good I can be.” Tony answers, glancing down at the body of the naked alien in his bed with a smirk, his eyes widening just a bit when they reach the erection of godly-proportions Loki had curving up from between his legs and towards his abdomen. They kissed again then, Loki was quite good at kissing, maybe the best kisser Stark could remember…certainly it was no hardship to kiss his captor. In the end, his hands automatically went into Loki’s long black silky locks, tangling his fingers through his hair as they kissed, their now naked erections automatically pressing into and against each other. Loki trailed his lips down Tony’s neck again until his mouth was trailing kisses around the arc reactor, then over to a nipple where he licked around it, then across it, then sucked it into his mouth with painful ferocity, straddling the inventor’s hips, he released the nipple from his mouth then took the nipple in his teeth and bit down lightly. While Tony made noises of absolutely pleasure Loki moved his lips to the side of the nipple and sucked the flesh into his mouth and kept sucking on it until he was sure it was left purple and discolored and then sank his teeth in just next to the nipple and bit in while rubbing his hardened length up and down against Tony’s thigh, enjoying the sensation of the crispy black hairs on the man’s legs against the skin that is stretched tight and sensitive over his cock. The mortal is much hairier than Loki-Tony’s chest has black hairs sprinkled around his nipples and down his sternum and like Loki in a trail from his navel to his pubic area and his legs and arms are also hairier and Loki finds it is very appealing, very masculine and so different than his own Jotunn masquerading as an Aesir body.

Hands now free Stark pushed Loki over finally and tried to gain control even though he knew that if he did, it was only because the stronger alien deity allowed him to. Loki let Stark push him over and suck his lips onto the long white neck, to lick and mouth at Loki’s prominent adam’s apple and bite down hard at his collar bones causing the so far, much quitter god to moan out loudly, digging his nails into Stark’s shoulder. Tony then moved down the smooth pale expanse of muscular chest and licked and sucked briefly across each nipple before trailing his tongue down to that abdomen where each ridge of muscle got traced with that warm tongue and then his mouth moved down just between the enormous erection that was twitching for attention and Loki’s hip bone and began sucking hard on the skin just between the two while Loki writhed under him, his hips jerking forward, causing his erection to rub against Stark’s raspy jaw and ear, were those needy noises coming from him, the God of Chaos thought? The god was supposed to be taking advantage of his captive, using him as he wished. Not being undone by the mortal. 

Just as he grabbed Stark by his hair planning on forcing his mouth where he wanted it the infuriating man grinned up at him and placing his hand on each side of his hips and then licked his tongue down from the tip of Loki’s erection to the base and then teased the head with his tongue and licked his tongue into the slit, licking the precum out of it before ending the teasing and taking as much of the generous length into his mouth as he could, sucking on it while using his fist wrapped around the base to push it further into Tony’s mouth. Tony was afraid he might have forgotten how to do this. Being in the public’s eye so much lately Stark had, when not with Pepper, tended more to have his one-night stands with women because it was easier; if they talked to the press it was no big deal. Everyone knew Tony Stark was a player- very few knew Tony Stark played with both sexes. When he was younger his liaisons with men were more frequent than lately to be sure they did not go to the press (since he did not need the PR headache of ‘Tony Stark, Iron Man is bi-sexual-read all about it!’), now any man he was with had to be paid off very well to be sure he didn’t go to the press and usually it was smart to make sure he was someone carefully selected in the first place as not likely to be the type to sell him out. Therefore, the usual idiotic drunken hook-up was out so same-sex hook-ups just didn’t happen as often as when he was younger so he was a bit out of practice with giving a blow job but he was glad to know it seemed like riding a bicycle and you never really forgot how. He could hope maybe that other things Loki might expect were similar? 

As good as it felt Loki decided to take back control, he pushed Stark off of him, pulled him up by his neck forcibly (the man already had a ring of bruises around his neck) and pushed him down and pinned his arms down and began covering his abdomen and thighs with bites and kisses and then sucked Stark’s hardened member down in one move until his lips were in the other man’s pubic hair, his nose against his pubic bone, his chin pressed against his scrotum, Stark’s tip against the back of his throat.

“Oh, my god!” Tony moaned out. Loki pulls back and releases Tony’s cocks with a pop.

“Yes, I am.” Loki answered, deadpan and deep-throats Tony’s cock again just to show the mortal that he can and to show him some of the things he can do with his tongue that earned him the nickname silver-tongue. Just a brief hint for the time being. He pulled off the mortal’s member again and grabbed him and turned him over, Tony looking questioning but not necessarily resisting anything at this point. Loki ran his hands over the mortal’s well shaped muscular ass, squeezed each cheek in his hands, slapped one cheek with a hand, careful with his Aesir strength not to truly damage him too much, but still leaving a bright red mark and making the man cry out with a yelp.

“Enjoying yourself back there?” Stark asked, ever the smart ass, eyeing Loki over his shoulder.

“Immensely.” He smirked at the squirming human and sank his teeth into his round butt cheek then over the half-hearted protests he ran his tongue from the top of the cleft of his buttocks to where his seam joined his balls. Loki mouthed at his perineum and then ran his tongue back up the other direction, then stopped and pulled his tongue back to Stark’s tightly puckered asshole which he then gently lapped at with his tongue making Tony squirm, his breathing erratic, then Loki is probing into his opening repeatedly with his tongue and now Tony is whimpering, swearing, Loki had let go of his hands in favor of holding his hips down and Tony is twisting the sheets in his hands. Tony is trying to rub himself against the bed but with the alien hands holding him in place he can’t move his hips.

“More.” Tony begs. 

“More what?” Loki asks. Villain, Tony thinks. 

“More everything. Here is lube by the way” Tony manages to pant out, reaching over to the drawer in the night stand and pulling out a tube of lube and a condom.

“Needy pet, aren’t you. But a prepared one for such situations I see. I am impervious to disease so I am not wearing this.” Loki says, tossing the condom back on the night stand and taking the tube of lube and pouring a generous amount on his index finger and teasing it around Tony’s opening before inserting it into his entrance and working it past the first ring of tight muscle and working the finger all the way in until he is doing so without any difficulty then he pulled it out and put some lube on his middle finger and then slowly worked both fingers in all the way, until the tip of the middle finger is past the second ring of muscle even, and it’s very tight but Stark is pushing back into Loki’s fingers and now Loki’s found his prostate because that time, that twist in with his fingers Stark jerked all over like he’d been shocked and the sound that came from his mouth-Loki wants to turn him over to watch his face now, to see his cock twitch…but he doesn’t want to hurt the mortal too much…he will leave him this way this time…he adds a third finger, Stark pushing back even more eagerly, so noisy, mewling and keening and moaning and cursing, begging for Loki to just go ahead and fuck him, to “stuff him with him that giant alien monster cock now!” But Loki, though he laughs, insists he wants him prepared so he doesn’t hurt him. 

“Because then how much fun will you be to play with, Stark?” He must make sure the mortal knows he could care less whether he is injured otherwise. Tony insists making them beg and wait is no way to treat a prisoner of war and a thrall. Finally, Loki is content that Stark is stretched and prepared enough and he put some lube on his erection, pulled Tony up onto his hands and knees and leaned up and over behind him, held his erection pointed into his opening and slowly gently pressed it into the man’s opening and slowly worked it further. Tony pushes back up towards him. Loki mouthed along Tony’s spine and bit the back of his neck. Finally, he bottomed out, his hips flush against Stark’s ass. It’s been far too long since Loki’s been with anyone and being inside the mortal feels even better than Loki thought it would-his ass is tight and hot and feels wonderful; Loki pulled his length almost all the way out slowly, the drag delicious and pushed back in slow and hard and deep, the tight friction making his balls swell and harden as he hit Stark’s prostate and Stark cried out. Loki swore breathily in Asgardian then, running his hands up and down the mortals well -muscled thighs, trying to smother his cries by running his tongue and lips up and down the human’s spine. Tony’s cock was rock hard and then a spurt of precum was squirting out of his cock with each hit to his prostate, each hit causing a delicious flood of burning pleasure to coil through his belly. His cock was untouched but red and hard and jumping against his belly and dripping with strings of liquid arousal. His balls were rock hard and swollen. He wanted to touch himself, he did, but he wanted to see if Loki could make him come just from fucking him in the ass too. And he wanted to reach behind and touch that sexy mother fucking alien god too still cause, oh my god…to grab that perfect peach of an ass Loki had.

Obviously the stimulation was even getting to the god because he began to go faster, his grip on Tony’s hips tighter, Loki now making more noise, more moans and grunts and he was pounding in harder and Ton was losing his mind then and one hard thrust to his prostate too many and he was loudly yelling while shooting semen all over his abdomen and the bedsheets and his rectum was contracting around Loki’s hard prick which was so close to the edge any way and that pushed him over the edge into his climax and then Loki was shooting his seed into the mortal, gasping biting down on the back of his neck with a moan, a couple of deep thrusts and his hips then stilling. He pulled gently out of Tony. They laid there catching their breaths for a few minutes. Then Loki got up and brought a warm rag to the bed for Tony to clean up with and a towel to throw down in the wet spot and since it was late and they were tired and there was a war on, they had Jarvis turn off the lights and they fell asleep in each other’s arms, after Loki warned Stark that he was a light sleeper and that if he tried anything he could conjure knives out of thin air and would find such a blade at his throat instantly and then would find himself rebound and would get to spend the night on the floor naked in chains.


	3. Is This Hostage Thing Becoming a Bit of a Habit?

Dim light gradually filters through the blinds and Tony gradually becomes partially conscious. His eyes don’t open but he has a partial awareness of his existence and what he is aware of is that his head aches a bit and his arms are stretched up over his head and his wrists are manacled and he pulls on them experimentally and feels tight chains rattle and not near as much slack as he’d like and immediately his tired mind thinks he must be in Afghanistan and in the cave and he swears he can smell the dust and the unique smell of the place and hear Pushtu spoken in the background and feel the car battery attached to his chest again and his heart rate and breathing immediately begins to skyrocket into the panic area, his eyes fly open and he sees it is just his bedroom, his bed, he is alone. So, this is just a kinky one-night stand gone wrong and he passed out still handcuffed and she took off and now he just needs to see if he can pick his way out is all or if Jarvis can send Dummy up to help him maybe. He gradually calms his breathing and heart rate down. He works on getting free while trying to remember last night. He thrashes and twists and these are some heavy-duty cuffs, made of metal he can’t even identify much less work his way out of, he can’t even figure out where or how they lock and as he works on them and then there is a soreness in his ass as he twists and pulls on the chain connecting the manacles to the bed posts and the way Jarvis will only tell him its Tuesday and 68 degrees and fails to tell him the other information he usually offers up every morning and then suddenly Tony remembers everything that is rotten in the state of Denmark. Or rather New York. Or has it been renamed New Asgard by now? Lokiville perhaps? He’s not a morning person. It shouldn’t have taken him this many minutes to remember who he was drinking with yesterday and who he’d been playing bondage games with most recently when they were so memorable.

Is it better than being back in Afghanistan? He’s not sure. For New York and planet earth probably not. Definitely not. For Tony Stark, there’s no fresh shrapnel, no car battery, more sex than Afghanistan, where to be clear, there was none. His captors demanded many things of Tony and tortured Tony and Yinsen both in clever ways but sexual ways not even once. When Tony was kidnapped as a kid for ransom money he was also never touched. Being molested by his captors is a first and here he thought he was so experienced at how this thing worked. But sexy space Viking makes the rules unpredictable apparently. There is more than a little soreness in his ass to give away what they were up to last night, he has got some rather nasty hickeys and bites and scratches all over his neck and sides and chest. He might have had sex with a so-called Norse God or may have been mauled by a feral cat. 

So, he is to be trapped in his bed all day, in handcuffs, waiting for Loki to come back. At least a shallow dish of water has been left on the bed beside him and he has enough slack in the cuffs that he can twist himself to the side enough to lap out of the dish when he is thirsty enough and get a drink and also a large empty vase was left on the mattress and this puzzles Tony but a couple of hours later when his bladder begins to ache and he realizes he can actually use the vase to take a piss in, it’s not easy but it’s doable and preferable to pissing in his bed where he must lie for hours and he is thankful that Loki thought of the vase and bothered to put it there for Tony’s pathetic human needs. Do gods piss? He hasn’t noticed whether Loki has had to take a piss or not. He drinks, he eats, surely, he pisses too, which means he takes a shit also. Which means Thor shits and pisses too. Somehow its harder to think of Thor needing to take a shit. And because Tony is Tony and its boring chained in bed all day he wonders, Loki’s dick was of pretty epic proportions, is Thor’s even larger? Scary thought. 

He wonders and worries if Pepper is okay. She was headed to Malibu, safely away from all of this last he knew. “J, anyway you can tell me if you know what is going on with Pepper?”

“Miss Potts remains in Malibu and has called twelve times. Twice she has spoken with Master Loki concerning Sir and his location and treatment. She has demanded your release most strenuously. The last time they spoke was this morning at 11:10am.” So, Pepper was far away and safe that was good and of course she was fighting for him. One thing he could do would be to ask that Loki keep her in Malibu and safe.

Later in the day Tony wonders if Barton forgot to tell this Loki that Iron Man likes to take Revenge with a capital fucking R. Cause, yes it will surely just be a matter of time till this guy’s ass gets kicked and then there will be personal payback for this bullshit. And other than plan and discard ways to escape one after another, daydreaming revenge scenarios is one way to pass the time while he is chained up with nothing to do but fucking wait helpless for Loki to come home.

As the light from the blinds began to darken with nightfall, Loki finally came into the penthouse. He came first to the penthouse and sat on the bed, undoing the manacles and letting Stark’s wrists free completely. Stark immediately sighed in relief, moving his hands in circles, rubbing his wrists to restore the circulation and relieve the soreness, he shook his arms out and began doing stretching exercises and range of motion with his wrists and elbows and shoulders. With a gesture of his hand a glass full of water appeared in Loki’s hand and he handed it to Stark who gratefully drank it down. Tony even is allowed an actual trip to the bathroom.

“I can’t believe you left me naked chained to the bed all day.” Stark grumbled. “What happened today? How did the war go today?”

“What, should I have left you have the run of the tower? Have your workshop and access to your suits perhaps? Would you don them and fight at my side Man of Iron? Or more likely escape and find me and try to blast me into the side of the nearest building? I had no choice but to restrain you here. Until I can trust that you fight at my side, for my side, I cannot risk that you fight against me. True, you didn’t have to be restrained without a stitch on but it made checking on you during the day through Jarvis’ feed much more entertaining. Tell me, there were a couple of times I checked the feed and found you to be quite erect enough to burst my pet, do tell whatever was the cause of that?” Loki loomed over Stark with his long fingers wrapped around his throat lightly.

“Oh, I was having the wickedest thoughts to pass the long day.” Tony gave him a shark-like and lascivious grin. “I imagined once we earthlings have kicked your sorry ass, whether I personally have anything to do with that ass-kicking or not. And in case Brainwashed Barton didn’t fill you in, I have a history of taking personal revenge on people. Deciding on me as a hostage or prisoner might not be so smart. You could ask those who have done it before you except- wait, you can’t because they’re dead. But of course, I was imagining you as the defeated one, chained to the bed all day at my mercy, begging for small mercies like water, naked and writhing while I played whatever games I wanted to with your naked body. So, forgive me for having a reaction to my little fantasy.” And again, talking about it, trying to get a rise out of Loki it was Tony’s body again that was rising as he talked and buck naked like he was there was no hiding the reaction from Loki. Who just chuckled at him. Then Tony remembered how he needed to beg for Pepper’s safety and decided he needed to choke back all such negative complaint’s from now on tonight and try to be…biddable? Compliant? Loki led him into the living room.

“You must eat, Stark. Jarvis told me cheeseburgers are your favorite so have two cheeseburgers. Eat up. I need a bath or a shower, I want you to come in and wash me, I swear I am too tired to move my arms. How come you only have a shower in this bathroom. I prefer baths. Does one of the other bathrooms have a tub in it? Anyway, before I get cleaned up I am going to eat too. I am exhausted. After that we can talk about the war.” Loki ordered, dragging Stark over to the bar where six wrapped cheeseburgers from Burger King sat and two of them were handed to Stark. Stark devoured the burgers, absolutely starved. Thinking of Pepper, he thanked Loki profusely for the food, planning on waiting till after he has cleaned up when Loki would be more relaxed to ask about Pepper. Stark paused eating only long enough to breathe a few times and to answer his question about the tub.

“I prefer showers. I have trouble with bathing in tubs or swimming in pools or being underwater ever since I was kidnapped in Afghanistan and held prisoner in a cave there, they used to hold me under water as long as they could without drowning me, they were trying to make me build them a missile but instead I pretended to build the missile and instead built the first iron man suit and blasted my way out of there. But since then I prefer showers but I do have a jacuzzi tub up on the roof, it’s a big round tub with bubbles that you sit in on a bench so it’s not shaped like a tub and its very civilized and just decadent and relaxing for sore muscles especially so you’d like it and somehow I can handle it without getting as anxious or having flashbacks-do you know that term- “

“I am familiar. With the word and the sensation both, believe me. I too have been held against my will and subjected to…uncomfortable procedures to try and break my will. We are more alike than you might think. Princes of our world’s but treated poorly by both our family and others” Loki ate three cheeseburgers, washed down with a beer and allowed Stark a tumbler of scotch. Stark gulped it down in a few swallows. He led Loki up to the roof where he filled up the jacuzzi, added some lavender dead sea salts and turned on the jets once the water got two-thirds full and the temperature about right. Loki insisted the water be kept only warm, not hot because he ”overheated easily.” Stark brought a glass and a bottle of scotch up with him and Loki a bottle of beer and they climbed into the hot water. While the jacuzzi had usually not caused Tony anxiety in the past that was when not sharing it with a captor; he had to keep a tight reign on his mind and keep telling his brain lies, like that Loki was his friend, or a lover, not an enemy or a kidnapper or an evil alien overlord. Because those thoughts made the panic start in and his heart began to pound and his breathing become impossible and then he would scream and try to run away, naked and he wouldn’t get far and the alien would just throw him by around his bruised throat some more and traitor Jarvis would be no help most likely, he hated to say it but where was Captain American and that damn shield when you needed him?

Loki explained that the State of New York had surrendered to Loki, the governor had formally surrendered to him and a cease fire had been signed. There were pockets of resistance and local fighting here and there but peace and order should be restored soon. 

“Peace and order? That your goal? That was not what the hell I saw out there when I was looking out the window, I saw space robots blowing my city apart.” Tony and his mouth are having trouble with the buttering the conqueror up for Pep’s sake plan. It was a good plan, unfortunately Tony Stark’s mouth has never been connected to his brain.

“My goal is not destruction. I mean to rule this world…not destroy it. I do not wish to rule a pile of rubble. It is a poor general who allows his troops to indiscriminately pillage, kill and burn the world which he wishes to conquer- I am not Odin. I have seen Jotunheim, a world Odin left so scarred and barren, a people left so desperate and despairing that they fell prey to the schemes and machinations of a Machiavelli trickster who led them and their king straight into a trap. A wasteland of enemies whose desire for vengeance only festered is what Odin creates when he wages wars of destruction and lets his warriors rain destruction unchecked on entire realms. In all things, I seek to be…different than the God who stole me from a war zone and raised me in the lie that I was his son.”

“Wait, how does a Space Viking know about Machiavelli?” Tony asks, pouring another tumbler of scotch as he realized what was weird in that monologue. Loki laughs.

“Who do you think the scheming prince Machiavelli wrote about was? My bro-Thor and I have been visiting Midgard, Earth for a thousand years. Did you think this was my first trip here? Where do you think the stories came from? Some of them have gotten horribly mangled over the years until they aren’t even close to truth any more but some of them are still pretty much exactly as they happened. It was only recently that Thor’s father forbade the other eight realms from visiting your realm. Then there were still a few sneaking visits down that Thor and I and sometimes The Warriors Three (my brothers favorite idiotic friends), but truly it has been over a hundred years since the last time we had been here. The place has changed much. Asgard almost never changes. We live for thousands of years and things change almost imperceptibly they change so very slowly. But here things happen quickly because they must.”

“So, the horse thing…is that one true?” Way to go Tony. That’s sure to get Pepper on the no-kill list. Pepper calling and demanding things in her bossy way has probably already gotten Pep on the kill list with the overlord. 

“The Horse thing is not true Stark. Odin does have an eight-legged steed and I can shape-shift but Sleipnir is not my son. I am getting too warm. We are getting out Stark.” And six feet however many inches of wet and naked god of mischief came up out of the water completely unselfconscious and seeming to expect and then finally to demand that Tony grab up the towel and dry him off like some sort of body slave from the palace back in Never Neverland where Space Vikings come from. Tony does it but Tony doesn’t have to like it. (He might kind of like the miles of muscular legs he is drying off or the perfect ass he wants to lick the water droplets off.) Tony is nobody’s slave. He’s the billionaire who is used to being waited on here. Not that Tony has slaves, he has robots and Pepper and a nameless cleaning staff and an army of employees around the globe. Once Loki is dried off and the towel tied around his waist Tony dries himself off and ties his own towel around his waist and they head inside. 

Loki tells him he plans to head to Boston tomorrow, that the invasion of Boston begins tomorrow, the portal will the moved, Tony will be moved, a new headquarters so to speak will be set up. Tony has a house in Boston he offers for use. Loki thanks him and they talk to Jarvis and make plans as the head into the bedroom.   
“The jacuzzi tub was a good idea, my muscles feel considerably better Stark. They are still somewhat sore from battle though.” Loki complained, rubbing his shoulder where he sported a still fading bruise on his shoulder from Captain America’s shield scoring a perfect hit there just a few hours earlier. “Perhaps you would give me a massage?” Loki asked.

“Listen to you-asking like a person, not ordering like an alien overlord to his prisoner! Since you asked, you’re in luck, I, Tony Stark give great massages. Hang on.” He went and got massage oil and a clean dry towel from the bathroom cabinet and laid it on the bed and had Loki lay down on his stomach on the towel with his face turned to the side, resting on his arms. Tony had Loki take the towel off his hips and instead draped it over his buttocks where he lay down. He started rubbing the oil into his shoulders first, trying to be careful where he could see the bruising. Otherwise Loki reminded him to “not be afraid, I am a God, you cannot hurt me.” to which Stark had to petulantly said “if I had my suit on I could.” But he kept rubbing the oil on the sharp shoulder blades, the knobs of spine, the ribs, the hard muscles that span between the ribs, down to the dimples that come above the curve of that ass hiding under the towel. 

Can Tony stop here and call the job done? He can’t, regardless of what Loki might want or demand Tony wants to touch that ass and he can’t stop himself, the gluteus maximus is a muscle, right? It gets tense. Tony puts more oil on his hands and warms it up by rubbing his hands together and then casually pushes the towel down a few more inches. He then decides to push the towel all the way down past Loki’s perfect round cheeks. His ass is hairless, pale, muscular and the perfect shape and size, Tony wants to take a bite out of it. He settles for rubbing the oil in and squeezing each globe in vigorous massaging motions. Loki sighs or groans occasionally, even once says “There, Stark” when he was working on a knot in his lower back but otherwise Loki is quiet and it’s hard to tell if he is enjoying this massage or not but he looks very relaxed so he thinks so.

Reluctantly Tony leaves off massaging his ass and starts massaging down his long legs; his thighs and calves are pure hard muscles and trying to get them to relax a little is a losing proposition but Tony tries and god there is something about running his hands up thighs that long and muscular that is making a tent in Tony’s towel which is still all he is wearing as he clambers around the bed hoping Loki, who’s eyes are only half open cannot see him, back behind him, hands slipping around Loki’s thighs while considering if humping Loki’s leg would be acceptable or not…

Suddenly Loki turned over, grabbing Tony’s hand and pulling it from his thigh and sliding it up higher to where his cock was fully erect and hard as a rock, the tip leaking.   
“Perhaps you’d help me with this.” Loki purred. Without a thought Tony stroked the silky skin covering the hard prick jutting up toward Loki’s navel and swiped at the liquid gleaming at the tip.

“I could do that.” Tony breathed out shakily. Loki pulled the mortal up by his underarms, lifting him as if he weighed nothing until they are face to face and he puts his mouth on his and his hand on the back of his neck and proceeded to almost make the human orgasm by kiss alone. Then Loki rolled on top of Stark to better overpower him and bite and suck and kiss at his neck and jaw and collarbone until the man was a mess from that alone and Stark continued to be frustrated with the Asgardian for his resilience and healing because no matter how Stark bit or sucked he could not mark up or hickey Loki’s skin in way that lasted for more than a few seconds to an hour at the most. 

Loki ended up flipped up on top of Loki again but Loki had twisted him around so that his ass in Loki’s face. Loki squeezed a handful of Stark’s rather generously muscular posterior while he explained what he had in mind.

“Now, I’m going to lie here and watch you spread yourself open for me like a good little pet, and then when you are nice and ready you are going to turn around and sit on my dick and bounce up and down until I fill you with my seed. Understood, mortal?” He handed Stark the oil that was still on the bed. Okay, he should say not understood, because nobody talks to Tony Stark that way but damn, he almost came just from being talked to like that, it was hot as fuck. 

“No, real lube is a must, you are on earth, we have better lubricants. I am taking you to a sex shop. And we’re not talking about that now. We’re just doing what you said now. I’m even shutting up now. You can talk sexy all you want.” Tony managed to shut up while he got the water-based lubricant. Loki just smirked like a shark. Tony did manage to actually be quiet except for grunts and groans as he knelt on top of Loki, reaching awkwardly around himself to insert first one, then two, and finally a third finger in. He couldn’t get the third finger in very far in this position, more interested in giving a good show than in getting a good stretch or getting himself off; Loki stroked his butt cheek or ran his hands up and down his thigh or occasionally up his spine while watching his “pet” mortal with lewd fascination. 

Finally, impatient Stark turned around and slowly impaled himself with the aid of some deep breathing and relaxation techniques he manages to somehow get the whole monstrous god of mischief’s member inside himself and just sits there shuddering for a moment, but Loki has his hands gripped on Stark’s ass and he lifts him up and then pushes him back down so guess he’s moving now. But he’s starting slow. He’s filled to bursting, it feels wonderful, it feels horrible, Tony has his hands flat against Loki’s chest and he starts to move up and down. He curls forward to lock Loki’s nipple in his teeth, pumping faster now and Loki is not passive underneath him, he is thrusting up hard and deep somehow hitting Tony’s prostate almost every thrust and Loki may be breathing hard and grunting and moaning occasionally but Tony’s noises are much less dignified, more swearing and way more decibels involved. Eventually they are both thrusting frantically and Loki comes first, his fingers digging bruises into the mortal’s hips. Tony was still desperately squeezing up and down on Loki’s still hard member, trying to feel any friction now that he is so full of the god’s slippery semen. 

“Touch yourself.” Loki ordered reaching his hand forward to stroke the mortal’s scrotum, firm and pulled up close to his body, so close to his orgasm. Tony wrapped a fist around himself and with just a few pulls he squirts all over his abdomen and Loki’s, shaking and finally stopping moving. He carefully climbs off Loki who waves a wash of golden light over them both and suddenly all the semen and lubricant, all the mess is gone.

“That is really handy! Why didn’t you do that last night?” Tony asks sleepily. 

“Magic is an expenditure of energy. It is always better to do things another way if one can. But I think we are both very tired right now and do not wish to move and it is therefore justified to wash with magic.”

“Hey, I’m even cleaned out on the inside I think.” Tony announced eyeballing Loki curiously. Magic maybe cooler than he thought. Yet scarier.

“Yes, you should be. Does it not feel better? Much as I like you full of my spunk.”

“You…are a perverted space Viking.” Tony said with a laugh.

“You like me that way Stark, admit it. You are a perverted mortal Midgardian.” Loki answered with a smirk. 

And though they fell asleep beside each other in the bed, by the time Jarvis woke them for breakfast and the move to Boston, Loki woke up to the blue light of the arc reactor in his eyes because they were plastered right up against each other with their limbs tangled around each other and Stark’s face buried in Loki’s hair.


End file.
